


Unexpected Love

by Rascalisafatcat, super_nerdy



Series: Unexpected Love [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_nerdy/pseuds/super_nerdy
Summary: Thor's mjolnir is missing, and Heimdal traces it back to a strange town called Storybrooke. When he and Loki arrive, they find a bit more than what they were looking for.





	1. Prologue

It had been a long time since their family had been able to sit down to dinner. After all the battles won and friends lost, it was nice to finally have a chance to do something normal. Snow and David arrived first, choosing their favorite spot for family dinners near the back of Granny's Diner. Soon after the others all joined, smiling and waving hello as they entered. The last to arrive were Henry and Violet, walking towards the table hand in hand. Regina grinned at their young love- Henry seemed truly happy with her. As soon as the couple sat down they began to eat the delicious food Granny had prepared for them. 

They talked and laughed over the wonderful food, enjoying life and one another's company. Regina smiled at David and Snow as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. She smiled as Emma and Killian laughed together, and the way she gazed into his eyes. There was one person missing from this gathering. Oh how she missed Robin with all of her heart. She blinked hard, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall. Henry glanced away from Violet to his mother, and upon seeing her expression he moved closer to her. 

"Mom, are you okay?" He asked. She gave him a sad smile. 

"I'm fine Henry, I just-" 

"I know mom, I miss him too." He replied, putting his hand on hers. She nodded, giving him a hug. She let her grief fall to the back of her mind. Now was not the time for mourning what had been lost- now was the time to enjoy what remains. Family, Happiness, Hope. If they could all stay together they could overcome anything. 

Suddenly everything shook as the diner trembled on its foundation. Plates and glasses fell to the ground and shattered. Pictures fell from the walls and crashed. Regina reached out to Henry protectively as she glanced to the others around the table. Just as quickly as the shaking had begun it stopped, the only sound they heard was the song on the jukebox that kept skipping. 

"Is everyone alright?" Regina asked, looking around the table. They all nodded, a little shaken but safe. 

"What the hell was that?" David asked breathlessly. Just then the door blew open, startling them all. In the doorway stood two striking men- one with a large frame, long blonde hair pulled back from his face, and light blue eyes. The other man had a leaner build, raven black hair combed back, and striking blue eyes that seemed to entrance Regina. 

"Hello, I am Thor Odinson. This is my brother Loki. Tell me... where can we find the one known as Rumplestiltskin?" 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor introduce themselves to the storybrooke gang and explain why they are there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! Here's the first chapter of "Unexpected Love!!" Enjoy!!!

The group at the table stared in bewilderment at the two men standing in the doorway. They don’t know how long they were staring until Emma cleared her throat. 

 

“You mean Thor and Loki? like the norse gods, Thor and Loki?” Emma says.

 

“Yes I am Thor god of Thunder and my brother is Loki, god of mischief . Thor says. 

 

“So mythical gods are real too? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Emma groans in annoyance.

 

“Mom! Thor is an Avenger! And Loki is his evil brother, he’s a supervillain!” Henry says excitedly.

Regina sees Loki wince at the title for a brief moment then he collects himself. 

 

“Oh great so now Superheros are real too?? Great just what Storybrooke needed.” Emma says and Regina stands up. 

 

“How did you get in? Nobody can get in the town.” She says. 

 

Loki clears his throat and steps forward and Regina swears she feels connected to the god somehow. 

 

“My brother lost his hammer a few days ago in a fight, Our friend by the name of Hemidall was able to locate it to this town he said a bunch of fairytale characters lived there, then he sent us here.” Loki says.

 

“You know of us?” David says.

 

“We may be gods but we _still_ have fairytales on Asgard.” Loki says and Regina doesn’t miss the way he rolls his eyes.

 

“You look familiar doesn’t he brother?” Thor says looking at David.

 

Loki takes a closer look at David then he turns to his brother.

 

“Yes brother he looks like Fandral.” Loki says.

 

“You’re talking about my dad?” Emma says.

 

“Isn't he a little  _ too  _ young to be your father?” Loki says.

 

“It’s complicated.” Emma says.

 

“Very well.” Loki says.

 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about, but i’m not him.” David says.

 

“Clearly.” Loki says as his brother walks forward.

 

“Do you know where we can find Rumpleskin Miss?” Thor says.

 

“Regina Mills, I’m the mayor of this town.” Regina says.  

 

Henry stands up and rushes forward.

 

“And I’m Henry! I’m her son, Welcome to Storybrooke!” Henry says happily.

 

“Henry.” Emma says. 

 

“Mom! When will I ever get the chance again to talk to a  _ real life _ superhero?” Henry says to his mother.

 

“You’re both his mothers?” Loki says thinking they were a couple. 

 

“Emma’s his biological mother, I adopted Henry when she gave him up when he was a baby now we co parent him” Regina says and Emma nods.

 

“Ah, I see. Lovely to meet you Henry.” Loki says. 

 

“Yes young lad lovely to meet you.” Thor says.

 

“Can I take a picture with you?” Henry says.

 

“Henry I think they want to see Rumple.” Regina says.

 

“Yes, Loki and I must get my hammer back, I tried summoning it but it appears to be broken somehow.” Thor says.

 

“I’ll take you to his shop, It’s not far from here.” Regina says.

 

“We’ll all show you.” Snow says as everyone stands up.

 

“That won’t be necessary, I can handle showing them by myself.” Regina says.

 

“Well no offense Regina, We don’t trust them alone with you.” David says. 

 

“You don’t trust us or you don’t _ trust  _ me?” Loki says.

 

“Well Henry did say you’re a supervillain.”-Snow says.

 

“And while you’re brother may be a hero we can trust, you are a  _ different  _ story.” Killian says 

 

“Does he have a hook for a hand?” Thor says zoning in on Killian’s hook.

 

“He’s Captain Hook brother.” Loki says.

 

“You know who he is?” Emma says.

 

“Again, Asgard has fairytales, I read them while I was kept prisoner after well I tried to take over the world.” Loki says blunty.

 

“The Incident in New York, That was _ you _ ?” David says.

 

Loki nods slowly and Regina can see the guilty look in his eyes.

 

“How can we trust you, when you killed people?” Emma says harshly.

 

“Now what my brother did was wrong but All is forgiven now.” Thor says.

 

“What’s the cuff on his hand for then?” David says looking at the gold cuff on Loki’s wrist.

 

“It’s a magic cuff, It dampens my powers. I promised to wear it in exchange for my freedom.”

Loki says.

 

Everyone stays silent till Regina clears her throat.

 

“Right well, Let's go find Rumple Henry will you take Violet home?.” Regina says slowly and her son nods. 

 

Soon every follows her toward the direction of Gold’s shop while Henry goes the opposite direction to take Violet home. 

 

“Brother it was a mistake for me to come here with you.” Regina sees Loki whisper to Thor.

 

“Nonsense Brother, Besides you can’t be left alone in Asgard.” Thor says.

 

Loki nods quietly and he can just feel the eyes on him.

 

“If it makes you feel any better, They did this with me too before I won their trust.” Regina whispers to him.

 

“Right you are the evil queen in my books.” Loki says and Regina winces when he calls her that.

 

“If it helps, I don’t think you’re evil. You may have been but if they trust you again then you must of redeemed yourself where as I will  _ always _ be evil in my people’s eyes.” Loki says and Regina can see the pained look he makes.

 

The rest of the way there was quiet with the occasional whisper or two from the Charming family along with a witty remark from Killian, Regina noticing the way Loki tensed up whenever he heard his name in the whispers. She was determined to help break down the walls of this man one way or another. 

 

Finally They had reached Rumple’s shop and Regina turns to the two gods.

 

“This is it.” Regina says.

 

“Thank you Madame mayor and friends.” Thor says.

 

“Do you want us to come in with you?” Regina says and before Thor could say no, Loki answers for his brother.    
  
“Yes that would be nice thank you.” Loki says sincerely and Regina sees how hard the god wants to smile at her but doesn’t. 

 

“Well I offered cause Rumple doesn’t take too kindly with strangers, but knowing Rumple he probably knows you’re here.” Regina says.

 

“Very well then, After you.” Thor says opening the door for her.

 

They all enter the shop, the door slamming shut behind them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! please let us know what you thought! Except the next chapter soon!
> 
> Our tumblrs: 
> 
> http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://super-nerdy-chick.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!


	3. Chapter 2

Regina enters first, followed closely behind by the two gods and then the others. Rumple looks up from a piece of tattered cloth he was examining and gives them a coy smile. 

"Well, Madame Mayor. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He says, putting the cloth away. She purses her lips- she's really not in the mood for his games. 

"We have some visitors in town Rumple. This is Thor, God of thunder," she begins, pointing to them, "and this is Loki, God of mischief." As she finishes she glances over her shoulder at Loki. She doesn't understand why, but she feels drawn to him- compelled by his eyes and rather charming nature. Rumple lets out a small chuckle. 

"It's not every day that Storybrooke has an Avenger in town, or the god who almost destroyed New York City," Rumple smirks, tossing a look at Loki, who glances away. Regina's eyebrows furrow at the reaction, and her heart pains for him. She returns her attention to Rumple. 

"But I must say I'm curious for your visit."

"Save it," she replies shortly, raising a hand, "we know you have Thor's hammer. Where is it?" Loki smirks, seeing the fiery spark in her. 

"I like this woman." Loki leans over and whispers to his brother. Thor glances at him out of the corner of his eye, almost asking him not to pursue someone who was once known as the Evil Queen. But Loki pays no mind to his brother's glance. He instead focuses on the brunette in front of him. Rumple's smile falters briefly, but he quickly recovers. 

"And what makes you think I have the mjolnir?" He asks, leaning against the glass counter with his hands. Regina is about to speak, but Thor steps forward. 

"Heimdall said that my hammer is here in this town, and I plan to get it back! You are known for acquiring things, so tell me trickster.. where is my hammer?" Thor commands and leans on the counter into his face, but Rumple does not flinch. He does not react at all. He simply takes a deep breath before repsonding.  

"I can tell you where it is, but I will need something in return." He states calmly, unafraid to anger a god. Loki steps forward, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"You expect us to reward you for information on the whereabouts of an item you stole?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"I did not steal his hammer," Rumple sneers, "I made a deal with the person who did. They needed a way to escape to a land hidden from the gods, and they traded the hammer to me. If you wish to have the hammer returned, you will do the same." 

"What's your price, crocodile?" Hook asked, glaring at his adversary. Rumple gave him no more than a glance before he gave his answer to Thor and Loki. 

"I want the Dainsleif." He replies, a grin tugging at his lips. David interjects. 

"What the hell is a Dainsleif?" He asks.  
   
"It's only the most powerful sword in the nine realms. Capable of killing any man, wounds from its blade do not heal." Loki responds. 

"The sword is cursed. When it is drawn, it must kill someone before it can be returned to its sheath." Thor adds, then turns his attention back to Rumple. 

"That is too high a price! I will not do it."  
   
"At least I'm not asking you for your mother's hand to get it back." Rumple answers, and David glances over at Thor.

 "What?!" He says, uncrossing his arms. Thor waves his hand dismissively. 

"It was a very long time ago. Jotun Trym stole it and tried to use it as ransom to get our mother's hand, but we stopped him before the marriage could be completed." Thor responds as though it were common knowledge. Rumple remains stoic. 

"Get me the Dainsleif, then you can have your hammer. Good day, gentlemen." Rumple says, cutting their conversation short. He goes to the back of the shop, away from the group. 

"Now what do we do?" Hook asks, aggrivated. 

"We must give the man what he wants." Loki answers. Thor goes storming out of the shop, down into the street as the others follow. 

"We must go back to Asgard and bring the Dainsleif back." Thor repsonds, his jaw tensing. Regina steps forward. 

"I'll go with you." She says. David interjects, shaking his head. 

"Regina, I don't think you should do this." He replies. Regina gives him a glare. 

"No offense Regina, we don't really trust them alone with you." He answers. Loki steps in, a serious expression on his face. 

"You don't trust us, or you don't trust me?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow. Regina looks at him, and underneath his tone she can see that he's hurt by David's words. She goes to reach out ro him, but she stops herself. 

'Why did I do that?' She wonders. 

"Well Henry did say you are a supervillain." Snow stated. Regina spun on her heels, facing her. 

"What, because he was a villain does that mean he's incapable of doing something good?" Regina asks. 

"Regina, I just meant that-" 

"If I deserve a second chance then so does he." Regina says, cutting her off. Loki gives Regina a small smile, which she returns. David shrugs. 

"Well if you're going then I am too." He replies. She starts to argue, but this time David is firm. She rolls her eyes- she doesn't need protection- she was the Evil Queen once, damn it!

"So how do we get to Asgard?" David says. Thor grins wide. 

"I'm glad you asked." 


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina, David, Thor and Loki go to Asgard

“You’re going to ask who?” David asks curiously.     
  


“Without my hammer I can not fly us there and Loki can not teleport us there if he has the cuff on so we will ask Heimdall to bring us to Asgard.” Thor says.   
  


“It is the only way to get to Asgard.” Loki says.

 

“Can’t I use my magic to get us there?” Regina says and Loki looks at her curiously.

 

“Magic exists in this realm??” Loki says.   
  


“Thanks to Rumple yes, but only in this town.” Regina says.   
  


“I don’t want us to risk it my lady, We will ask Heimdall.” Thor says cutting in.

 

Thor steps away from the group and Loki follows but turns back to the group.   
  


“If you do not want to be teleported with us I would suggest you step back.” Loki says as David and Regina walk up beside him the rest of the group taking a few steps back.   
  


“David please be careful.” Snow says.    
  


“Always.” David says.   
  


“Heimdall! Bring us back!.” Thor yells at the sky and David and Regina look at him weirdly. 

 

Soon the four are whisked away by a bright light and are teleported up to Asgard. 

 

  
***Asgard***   
  


 

They arrive in the bifrost where Heimdall was waiting for them.

 

“Prince Thor, Prince Loki welcome home, and I see you brought visitors.” Heimdall says. 

 

“Princes?” Regina says. 

 

“Thor by birth, Me by adoption.” Loki says

 

“Our father is king Odin.” Thor says

 

“Speaking of, he is waiting for you in the Throne room.” Heimdall says.    
  


“Thank you Heimdall, Come along friends! We must ask father for the Dainsleif.” Thor says as he heads to the throne room.

 

“Father will never let us have the Dainsleif, Thor it is too powerful.” Loki says.

 

“We must trade it for my hammer.” Thor says.

 

“Does it have to be that one though?” Loki says nervously.

 

“What’s the matter, afraid someone might use it to take over the world?” David says harshly and Loki tense up once more.

 

“Our father has it under strong protection, My son tried to kill him with it.” Loki says.

 

“Your son?” Regina says shocked.

 

“Yes, It’s complicated.” Loki says and Regina nods in understanding. 

 

“Ever since then my son has been in a cell in our dungeon.” Loki says.

 

“You locked your  _ own _ son in a dungeon?” David says.

 

“I had no choice in the matter.” Loki says as they arrive at the door to the throne room.

 

“After you brother.” Loki says. 

 

Thor pushes the door open and the 4 adults walk in, The door making a loud noise when it closes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Tumblrs:  
> Rascal: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/  
> Nerdy: https://super-nerdy-chick.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcomed!!! 
> 
> Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 4

Upon his throne sits the mighty Odin - an imposing site if Regina ever saw one. His elegant throne room was covered completely in gold, and the high ceiling above them was painted with a breathtaking scene of how Odin rose to power.

"Thor, Loki!" Odin bellows, standing from his throne. He reaches the group at the middle of the broad path, embracing both of his sons.

"Heimdall informed me of your journey. Tell me son, were you able to find mjölnir?" He asks, clapping his son on the back, leading him towards the throne. The group follows closely behind them.

"I have an item I must retrieve here first before I can do so." Thor states, and Regina sees a little smirk from Loki at his brother's selective use of words. He feels her eyes on him then, because he gives her a shy smile before he turns his attention back to his family. Regina does not notice Thor glancing at her blushing cheeks out of the corner of his eye. He smiles inwardly at the reaction his brother had elicited from her.

"Father, this is Prince David of Storybrooke," Thor says, gesturing to the newcomers behind them.

"Ah, Prince David." Odin greets, taking his hand. David smiles.

"Just David, actually." He replies. Odin glances between him and Thor quickly, before turning to his son.

"He bears a striking resemblance to Fandral!" He says excitedly.

"For a moment when we first met, I believed him to be Fandral!" Thor replies, chuckling. Loki groans and rolls his eyes at their buffoonery.

"And this is Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke." He cuts in, gently placing his hand on her arm and leading her to Odin. Odin turns to face Regina, smiling warmly.

"Regina, a pleasure. It is rare that I meet a woman of such beauty. The only other I have known was Freya, my wife." He says. He became solemn then, recalling his beautiful wife - taken before her time. Regina squeezes his hand gently in comfort.

"Thank you, and I am so sorry for your loss.” She replies. He nods softly. Odin straightens himself and recovers from his sorrow quickly, clapping his hands together.

"Make yourselves at home, you will find Asgard has much to offer!" Odin states, then turns from the group and begins to walk the steps leading to his throne. Thor follows his father up the steps and catches him just before he takes his seat again.

"Father, there is something I need to find before I can get my hammer back - something important." He states. Odin searches Thor's face for a sign as to what he's thinking. He raises an eyebrow.

"What is it, my son? He asks, intrigued. Thor lets out a breath.

"The Dainsleif." He answers. Odin's expression takes a much more serious tone as Thor explains.

"There is a man in Storybrooke by the name of Rumpelstiltskin - he will give me the location of mjölnir, but only if I give him the sword." He says quickly. Odin shakes his head firmly.

"No, you cannot give such a dangerous weapon to a man as devious as him." He replies in a hushed tone.

"You know of him, father?" Thor asks.

"I know of all their people - just as I know that women there is known as the Evil Queen! And you have brought her here to Asgard!" Odin says in a hush, his anger seeping through in his words.Thor cocks his head to the side.

"Is she not worthy of forgiveness? Did you not forgive Loki?" He asks defensively. Odin does not answer his questions.

"You cannot give the Dainsleif to Rumpelstiltskin - you must find another way to get your hammer back. It's too dangerous a weapon, and I will not let it fall into the hands of that trickster!" Odin sits back down on his throne, bringing the discussion to an end. Thor storms down the steps and back to the group.

"So, what happened?" Loki asks.

"Father will not allow me to take the Dainsleif to trade for my hammer." Thor answers, crossing his arms.

"Well now what do we do?" Regina asks with exasperation.

"We will find another way." Loki says calmly, looking only at Regina. Thor and David exchange a glance. Loki continues.

"For now, let's enjoy ourselves!"

"As much as we appreciate the offer, we can't be away from Storybrooke for very long. We have families, friends who need us." Regina says, gesturing at David.

"Not to worry. Time passes more quickly on Asgard than it does on Midgard. A few days here would be no more than a few hours there." Loki explains. Regina and David nod, reluctant to believe his statement. But then again up until only a few hours ago they would have never believed that the famous gods would show up in Storybrooke. They follow the two Gods out of the throne room and into the streets of Asgard, and Regina admits to herself that she wouldn't mind staying... just for a little while. . . .

 

***********

 

A week had passed since they first arrived in Asgard, and they hadn't gotten anywhere. There had been a feast every night celebrating the newcomers, each one larger than the one before it. David, clad in the shining Asgardian armor, had become fast friends with Thor and Fandral. Regina had fallen in love with their beautiful attire, and the way that the dresses flowed elegantly behind her as she walked. She had also noticed very quickly how Loki stared the first time she wore one of them. They had grown very close in such a short time, and Regina found she looked forward to the time they spent together. But they needed to get home to Storybrooke - even though it would mean the end of the time that they shared.

“It's been a week and we are no closer to getting the mjölnir back than we were before.” Loki says. The group leans in closer over their cups of mead as they listen.

“Father is making certain that I cannot take the sword - he has instructed the guards not to let me near the armory.” Thor adds before taking a large sip. David nods.

“What we need is a distraction - a way to get past them and grab it.” He says. Before anyone can say more, Odin approaches the group, smiling.

“How are our guests enjoying themselves?” He asks. David and Regina both smile.

“This is such a beautiful place. And your feasts are certainly unlike anything I've ever experienced.” Regina answers. Odin smiles warmly.

“Good! I am glad to hear you are having a good time. Loki,” he says, turning to his son, “come with me. I wish to speak with you for a moment.” Loki glances at Thor and then Regina before standing from the table and following his father. David sees Fandral and excuses himself to see his new friend, leaving Thor and Regina alone at the table.

 

**********

 

“You have been spending much of your time with Regina.” Odin says as soon as they are away from the table. They are walking through the palace gardens just as dusk is beginning. Loki nods, blushing slightly.

“I suppose I have.” He replies. Odin odds, then sits on the stone bench beneath the large fountain. It is here that Loki had walked with Regina for the better part of a week, talking about life, fate, happiness, and everything else they could say. Loki sits beside him.

“I am happy for you my son- true love is not often found. I was fortunate enough to find it myself.”

“With Mother.” Loki finishes his father's thought. Odin nods, staring up at the stars that are just beginning to shine.

“She was a remarkable woman. In many ways Regina is like your mother. Strong, fearless, intelligent, kind. But you must be careful.”

“Father, Regina is not dangerous.” Loki states flatly.

“I am not concerned with Regina. I am concerned with you. I do not wish to see you make the same mistakes. Need I remind you of Fenrir?” He asks. Loki shakes his head.

“This is different!”

“Your son is still chained to a rock, wild and ruthless as the sea - I simply do not want you to start something that you are not prepared to finish!” Odin replies sharply. Loki stands from the bench.

“Do not worry father, I will not disappoint you again.” Loki answers coldly, turning from his father. Odin groans to himself as he watches his son storm away.

‘He can be just like his mother.’ He thinks.

 

**********

Thor and Regina sit together in silence. Regina watches Loki and Odin until they are out of sight, and as she brings her attention back to the party she sees Thor staring at her with a smug grin.

“What?” She asks him. He chuckles.

“Oh nothing. I was simply wondering how long it would take for you to realize that you're in love with my brother.” Thor replies, smirking. Regina's eyes go wide at the his remark.

“I am not in love with your brother, Thor!” She insists, her cheeks turning red. Thor quirks his eyebrows as he drinks from his pint, making Regina huff.

“You are easy to rile, just like Loki.” He adds. Regina looks away, trying to hide the smirk that was showing on her face.

“He is quite fond of you as well.” He adds. Regina snaps her attention back to him, but before she can ask Loki has returned, fuming.

“What did father want? Have you been exiled again, brother?” Thor asks jokingly. Loki glances to Regina, but she can't quite read him.

“Thor, we must get the Dainsleif.”

“I know, but we do not have a plan.” Thor replies, leaning over and whispering. Loki shakes his head.

“I do, but I need some help.” He says, looking for David.

“Where is David?” Loki asks. Regina points in the direction she last saw the two men.

“He and Fandral went off that way a few minutes ago. Do you want to go find them?” She asks.

“No, we don't have the time. Everyone is busy enjoying the celebration - there will be few guards in the Armory, and they may have had some mead. We must go now.” He answers. Regina stands from the table and straightens her dress. Thor stands up from the table as well, but Loki stops him.

“No brother, if the guards see you anywhere near the Armory the sword will be hidden, and we will never find it.” Thor nods in understanding, sitting back down. Loki and Regina begin heading towards the Armory, their arms linked.

“So what's this plan of yours?” She asks him. Loki smirks playfully.

“We're doing ‘get help’.”

 

**********

“Please, help me! She collapsed - she's not breathing!” Loki shouts, carrying Regina's limp body. The guards rush forward, unsure of what to do.

As soon as the guards are close enough, Regina snaps her eyes open. She unleashes her magic, sending one guard crashing against the far wall as she hits another with a fireball. With the guards incapacitated, Loki sets Regina down. She chuckles at the unconscious guards at their feet.

“Now I see why Thor always liked that plan.” Loki chuckles.

“I'm just glad you didn't throw me.” Regina says. Loki chuckles again a bit harder.

“I would never throw a woman.” He answers. He opens the large double doors to reveal a vast display of ancient artifacts, all resting upon their own stone pedestals.

“Are these all dangerous weapons?” Regina asks.

“Most of them, yes. Others are here simply because they are an important part of our own history.” Loki replies. They begin searching quickly among the artifacts, until soon Loki's eyes fall upon it. The Dainsleif’s large blade is made of Asgardian metal, forged by master sword makers. The handle is etched with celtic knots, and within the three points of the handle are black stones that seem to sparkle like the night sky. The large leather sheath lay next to it, the same celtic knots burned into the hide.

“Shouldn't it be in the sheath?” Regina asks.

“My father had the sword displayed like this so that no one could mistakenly unsheath it, thereby cursing themselves to kill another living being.” He answers. Loki quickly grabs the sword and sheath, shoving the sword inside of it before they begin to exit the Armory. But before they can reach the doors a guard stops them. He, a young guard newly brought to the armory, had been around the corner when Loki and Regina first arrived. He had returned as quickly as he could. . . with reinforcements.

“Do you think your fireballs are strong enough for all of them?” Loki asks, glancing over the sea of guards blocking their only means of escape.

“No, but I know a way around them.” Regina replies. She grabs Loki by the hand and transports them back to the path leading to the feast. They begin to run as the horns blare, signaling to the others that the Armory has been robbed. Thor, David, and Fandral are drinking pints of mead as the two run past the table, and they exchange a confused look among themselves as a guard follows closely behind. Loki, still holding the sword, turns around quickly and shouts “Come on!”, then turns back and sprints even faster. The three shoot up from the table and follow behind, heading for the Bifrost. A large mass of guards begin to chase after them, desperate to stop them from taking the sword. When they had arrived at the Bifrost, The five adults were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, after Ragnarok came out we had to do a play on 'get help!'. It was too much fun to do :)


	6. Chapter 5

The Storybrooke gang where pacing back and forth in Granny’s, Henry was with them having gotten back from dropping off Violet’s hours ago.

 

“Mom, i’m sure they’re fine! They’re with Thor and Loki!” Henry says.

 

“I’m not worried about them with Thor, I’m worried about them with Loki.” Emma says.

 

“Mom the battle of New York was a few years ago, he could’ve changed during that period of time.” Henry says.

 

“Doubt it Henry, He’s the god of mischief.” Snow says.

 

“And my mom was the Evil Queen and mom married a Pirate!” Henry snaps back.

 

“Lad’s got a point love.” Killian says and Emma glares at her husband.

 

“Seriously? You agree with him?” Emma says.

 

Before Killian can reply the ground shakes and everyone braces themselves.

 

“They’re back!” Henry says running out of the door.

 

“Henry wait!” Emma calls  and everyone follows the boy out of the diner. Sure enough they see Thor, Loki, Regina, David and another man that looked strangely like her father in the middle of the road.

 

“Mom! Grandpa! You’re back! Henry says going to hug David and Regina.

“Did you get The sword?” Emma says.

 

“We had to steal it.” Regina says. “Why?” Emma says.

 

“Our father wouldn’t give it to us so we stole it.” Loki says.

 

“Was that your plan?” Snow says coldly.

 

“Actually it _was_ David’s.” Regina says defending Loki.

 

“David is this your wife and daughter you were telling me about?” Fandral says. David nods.

 

“Snow, Emma this is Fandral.” David says introducing his friend to his family.

 

“We also have a son but our friend Belle is watching him right now.” David adds.  

 

Snow looks at Fandral and then turns to her Husband.

 

“This is weird and I’ve kissed your evil twin brother.” Snow says making the 3 gods raise an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Thor says.

 

“Long Story, I believe we need to get this sword to Rumple.” Regina says.

 

“Ah Yes! Let’s go get my hamer back.” Thor says as they head to the Pawn Shop.

 

“Brother I know we stole it but I think father is right.” Loki says.

“No backing out now brother.” Thor says.

 

“I just have a bad feeling about this.” Loki says.

 

“He has feelings?” Emma mutters to her mom making Loki frown.  Regina puts a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 

“Okay here goes nothing.” David says when they arrive at Gold’s shop pushing the door open.

 

“Rumpelstiltskin!!” Thor bellows and Rumple comes out from the back of his shop.

 

“Back with what I want?” Rumple says.

Loki walks forward with the sword.

“You can not unsheath this.” Loki says.

 

“Yes Yes I know.” Rumple says and Loki carefully puts it in the Dark One’s hands.

 

“What a beauty she is” Rumple says.

 

“Now that you have what you want where’s mjölnir? Thor says.

 

“I’ll show you where i’ve hidden it.” Rumple says leading them to the back of the story and out the back door towards his house.

 

“How were you able to pick it up?” Loki says.

 

‘Your brother is not the _only_ one worthy of the Hammer it seems.” Rumple says simply and Thor growls in annoyance. ‘Why did my hammer think the Dark one was worthy?’ He thinks angrily.

 

Finally they arrive in a forest. “This is where I put it under a pile of leaves” Rumple says and Thor summons his hammer and  mjölnir appears and flies back into its owner’s hand.

Thor laughs happily

 

“Come along now friends! We must celebrate my hammer’s return with a feast!”

 

“Seriously we just had like five feasts.” Regina says rolling her eyes.

 

“Let him have his feast, Then you guys can go home right?” Emma says.

 

“I suppose, we have to face father sooner or later.” Loki says and then they head back to Granny’s

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

They had been having their feast for almost an hour Thor and Fandral showing everyone Asgardian mead, Henry trying to get a sip of it a few times.

 

Regina stood near the door watching Thor telling her son no for what seemed like the thousandth time when she sees Loki join her in the corner of her eye.

 

“I suppose this means you'll be leaving soon.” Regina says sadden that the god had to leave, she had grown fondly of him the last week in Asgard.

 

“I suppose it does.” Loki says.

 

“I had fun in Asgard, with you.” Regina says.

 

“I had fun too, Nobody not even the warrior three, wants to be near me besides, Thor and my father, so having someone who didn’t mind being near me was quite nice.” Loki says.

 

“Brother we must get going soon!” Thor calls to his brother.

 

 

"Loki I-” Regina starts but before she could finish the diner shakes once more and Regina almost stumbles to the ground but Loki catches her.

 

“What the hell was that?” Emma says.

Thor tightens his grip on his hammer as David, Killian and Fandral grab their swords.

 

“Let’s go find out.” David says.

 

“They walk outside and the three gods pale when they see who was in the middle of the road.

 

“Fenrir?” Loki says and the group see an attractive young man with black hair and light colored eyes smirk mischievously.

“Hello Father.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Tumblrs: 
> 
> Rascal: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/  
> Nerdy: https://super-nerdy-chick.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Welcomed!!!


	7. Chapter 6

"How did you escape?" Loki asks, his eyes intense. Fenrir smirks, and Regina notices just how much he looks like his father.

"You of all people should know the power of persistence." Fenrir says with a mocking tone. His jaw tenses and his eyes become malicious. Regina's eyes roam over his body and she sees a life of pain. His exposed chest is covered in scars and burns, and when he unclenches his hands she sees that they are badly torn and stained with his blood, and probably the blood of others. His long black hair is slicked with his sweat, making it stick to his face. His eyes flick over to Regina, and her body chills as his eyes linger on her for an uncomfortably long time. He grins at her and a low hum escapes him. She glares, but Loki steps in front of her. Fenrir chuckles.

"I can see why you would want to protect her father. She is far more beautiful than mother, especially in that Asgardian cloth." He teases, his words dripping with venom.

"I wonder how beautiful she would be without it." He says, narrowing his eyes. Thor glares at him and grips his hammer tighter.

"The chains that bound you were dwarven made! They were unbreakable!" Thor growls, poised to strike.

"Nothing is unbreakable- not the chains, not the boulder I was bound to, and not my lust for vengeance. That has only grown stronger over the centuries. And now that I am free I have come to kill you father," Fenrir smirks, "And anyone who stands in my way." Fenrir's eyes glance over the entire group that had gathered at his arrival. He enjoys the bloodshed- he revels in it. Fandral puts his hand to his sword, waiting for the first move.

Fenrir's eyes change to a golden color, and a low growl escapes his throat. He snarls, and they watch as his jaw tenses and elongates, his canine teeth extending into fangs. Claws tear his cuticles as they grow to their menacing length and he smiles, exposing his horrifying teeth. He snarls again and begins to charge, but Henry jumps in front of Loki, making Fenrir pause.

"Henry, no!" Emma shouts as she reaches a hand out to catch him. David pulls her back.

"Henry what are you doing?!" Regina says, stepping out from behind Loki. Fenrir begins to chuckle as he lowers his clawed hand, utterly amused.

"Step aside boy, this does not concern you." Fenrir says, his voice suddenly lower and even more menacing. They can smell his sweat and blood on him as he moves closer.

"No, I won't let you hurt them!" Henry states as he narrows his eyes. Fenrir towers over Henry, but he stares into the god's eyes without fear. Fenrir smirks.

"You should learn Henry, that being a hero doesn't help anyone. It only gets you killed first." He sneers, and then Fenrir grabs Henry by the throat and lifts him off of the ground. He chuckles as Henry squirms against his grasp, his fingers grasping desperately at the god's hand. Regina creates a fireball and throws it at Fenrir's face. Fenrir tosses Henry far as he turns away, instead letting the flames hit his scarred back. The fire does nothing, and he simply turns back to Regina with that same loathsome smile.

"Did you really think that would harm a god?" He asks mockingly, and then he lunges for her. Loki and Thor shove him hard, but Fenrir does not falter. Regina takes the distraction and runs to Henry's side as fast as she possibly can.

"You will not harm anyone! If you want me, then take me! These people have nothing to do with this son, let them go-" Loki says, almost pleading. Fenrir growls, cutting him off.

"You are NOT my father! How dare you call me son!" Fenrir bellows and he raises a clawed hand, his eyes filled with rage. He strikes Loki, his claws raking across his face. Loki falls to his knees as he clutches his cheek, his blood dripping through his fingers. Thor lets out a loud battle cry and strikes Fenrir with his hammer, sending him flying. Fenrir tumbles head over feet until he finally lands on the other side of the street. Loki stands, glowering. Thor plants his feet and prepares for the next strike, but Fenrir does not attack.

"You cannot stop me. Once I find what I've come for I will kill you all," he says, then looks to Regina and an unconscious Henry, "starting with the boy. I will make you watch as everyone around you dies- you will know pain, and suffering, and only when you are begging for death will I finally take your life!" Fenrir roars, his muscles tensing. They say nothing, frozen by his words. Fenrir goes to leave, but then turns back to the other gods.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Aunt Hela sends her regards." He smiles, and he can see the others almost pale at the mention of her name. He turns from them and they see his body flex and contort, and suddenly he transforms into a large wolf- his fur a deep black. On all fours he easily reaches Loki's chest. Fenrir takes off between the buildings, and Fandral and Hook move to pursue him. Thor and Loki look at each other, knowing they are all in grave danger.

"What could he have meant, brother? What is looking he for besides revenge?" Thor asks.

"The sword. He wants the Dainsleif- he must know that we stole it, and he wants to take it back." Loki answers, then his eyes flash over to Regina. She is cradling her son in her arms, trying to wake him up. He rushes over to her side and kneels down next to her.

"How is he?" Loki asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"His leg is broken; he hit his head in the fall." Regina answers with a cracking voice, and when she removes her hand from Henry's head he sees the blood that stains it.

"We need to get him to the hospital." David says. Loki takes Henry into his arms and picks him up.

"Which way?" He asks.

"My truck is over there." David replies, and they all hurry to his old truck. Emma and Regina climb up into the bed of the truck and help Loki as he gently slides Henry towards them. David and Snow hop into the truck as he starts it up, and Loki begins to climb into the bed with them. Emma puts her hand out, stopping him.

"You've done enough." She says flatly. Loki glances to Regina and back to Emma, then nods as he steps down. Regina gives him an apologetic look as the truck pulls away from the curb. Thor joins his brother, looking at his cheek.

"You need to be tended, brother." He says. Loki shakes his head.

"I'm fine." He responds, then stares down the road after the truck.

"It's my fault that Henry is hurt." Loki says. Thor puts a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"No Loki, it's not your fault."

"I should have stopped the boy from trying to protect me!" Loki shouts, wincing at the wounds on his cheek.

"He wasn't just protecting you; he was also protecting his mother. You would have done the same for ours." Thor answers. Loki says nothing- he knows this to be true. Thor looks at his brother's wounds again and sighs.

"Come, we must get you to the hospital as well." Thor pats his back, but Loki shoves him off.

"Not until we find Fenrir." He responds, then charges off, Thor following behind him.


End file.
